


It Hurts the First Time

by bangster_12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Kyungsoo, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gym Instructor Jongin, M/M, Sexual Tension, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: Kyungsoo has finally landed a project with his dream co-stars. But the problem is, he has to be fit for the role. It's a good thing that his best friend Jongin is a gym instructor. That way he can ask for his help to be in shape.But looks like Kyungsoo might be getting more than he bargained for since he never really saw this side of his best friend before.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 36
Kudos: 121
Collections: Kaisoo OLAO Chapter Three





	It Hurts the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this. I had so much fun writing Kyungsoo's character. I kept the story light and breezy though I attempted it to be also hot and sexy. I don't know how you'll find the story but I do hope you'll enjoy it.

Kyungsoo was finally able to sleep in since his manager and his agency had given him a few days off. Project proposals were still pouring in but they haven’t accepted anything yet because Kyungsoo wanted to try a variety of roles. The industry and his fans are waiting for his next project. He just finished shooting for a sci-fi movie and the drama that he starred in was receiving glowing reviews from both viewers and critics alike. The industry has a nickname for him. Midas. Because everything he touches turns to gold. It’s not false modesty when Kyungsoo replies that it’s not just him who makes the projects successful, that it’s the collective effort of the production team, the directors, writers, and his agency for picking up such perfect projects for him.

Kyungsoo has been working non-stop for ten years and it was the first time that he was finally given days off and he was gonna start that by sleeping in. Then he will be meeting his best friend for dinner and that has been what Kyungsoo was most looking forward to. His best friend has been whining to him that Kyungsoo has been blowing him off more so in the past months.

But that’s just how they show affection to each other. Kyungsoo was just so grateful that his best friend understood how demanding his job was. He thought that his best friend would’ve left him, just like his other friends did, especially when Kyungsoo would not be able to turn up to lunches, dinners, holidays, or getaways that even he initiated.

He’s just so thankful that Jongin understood him well.

“KYUNGSOO GET UP!”

Kyungsoo already has a pillow covering his head but he blindly reaches for the other one so he can tune out his PA who barged in his room.

“KYUNGSOO!!!”

“Dae, it’s still so early,” Kyungsoo whined.

“IT’S ALREADY ELEVEN!”

“Early.”

“Wake up!”

Kyungsoo felt a sharp slap on his ass and the bed dipping as Jongdae climbed up his bed.

“Wake up!”

“NO!” Kyungsoo pulled the covers to hide under them. “It’s my day off. Whatever is happening, you guys deal with it. It’s what I paid you to do!”

“You’re so cute when you think that,” Jongdae lied beside him and pulled the covers down. “You’re trending.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but he reached for his glasses just the same. Kyungsoo always trends. From his fans praising his works to defending his works. He trends for the silliest reasons too.

“What is it this time?” Kyungsoo squinted at the iPad. Then he grabbed it and read the news article that Jongdae had opened for him. He was suddenly so awake. “Is this true?”

**_Do Kyungsoo, Park Shin Hye, Jo Jung Suk in talks for a sports drama movie_ **

Kyungsoo has been wanting to work with the two mentioned actors. They have met several times through social functions but they have never worked together before. If the news was true, then it’s a dream come true for him.

“Junmyeon is already in talks with the production team. There’s no offer yet and you know how these things work. They love to attach famous names to make a buzz,” Jongdae told him.

But Kyungsoo didn’t care. Just thinking about it made him vibrate with excitement.

“Look at you looking so happy and excited,” Jongdae teased him. “I’ve never seen you so excited about a project before.”

“Are you kidding? It’s Park Shin Hye and Jo Jung Suk! Of course, I am excited! I don’t care even if I don’t have lines in the movie or I’ll be just a supporting character! I have to be in that movie!”

“Hold your horses,” Jongdae told him. “You know the agency won’t accept anything if you’re not the lead role.”

“I don’t care. Tell Junmyeon to accept it no matter what!” Kyungsoo looked around for his phone. “Hang on, I’ll do it.”

But before he could dial his manager’s number, Sehun entered the room.

“Hey brat, I’m supposed to drive you to the office now. So get your butt up and let’s go,” Sehun said. He left before Kyungsoo could even say something.

“I hate that guy,” Kyungsoo muttered. Sehun is his driver slash bodyguard.

“You just hate him because he doesn’t fawn over you as all the other guys do. And that he chose Junmyeon over you,” Jongdae told him.

“Junmyeon can keep him for all I care,” Kyungsoo said. Then he threw the pillows like they were confetti. “I will be in a movie with Park Shin Hye and Jo Jung Suk!” he exclaimed as he ran to the bathroom to get ready.

“Try not to look so excited,” Junmyeon whispered to him as they waited for Jo Jung Suk’s party to arrive at their office.

“I can’t help it,” Kyungsoo replied. His eyes kept going back to where Park Shin Hye was seated. He wanted to approach her but she was reading the script so seriously, he doesn’t want to disturb her.

When they arrived at the office earlier, Junmyeon pulled Kyungsoo to the side and told him everything. He’s positive that the agency will accept the project since it’s also courting two household names.

Finally, Jo Jung Suk’s party arrived and they apologized that Jung Suk wasn’t with them as he has prior commitments. Kyungsoo was slightly disappointed about that.

The meeting went on for hours until all the parties finally reached an agreement. Contracts would then be delivered to each agency and shooting will commence in five months as both Park Shin Hye and Jo Jung Suk still have conflicting engagements.

“Yes!” Kyungsoo finally exclaimed when it was only him and his team left in the room.

“You’re quite happy,” Junmyeon said.

Kyungsoo embraced him in reply. “Thank you. But how did they even think of considering me for the role?”

“I have a confession,” Junmyeon said as Kyungsoo released him. “They approached me first, months ago. They talked about this project and they want you. I didn’t say anything to you yet because I want it confirmed first. I didn’t want to get your hopes up just in case the project would not push through.”

“You’re the bestest manager ever!” Kyungsoo hugged him again. “I love you so much!”

“Careful. He’s taken,” Sehun sounded off in the corner.

Kyungsoo blew him a raspberry.

“Now go enjoy your dinner with Jongin. Tomorrow might be hectic because they’ll release a confirmation to the press. Stay low for now,” Junmyeon said.

Jongdae reserved them a private room for dinner. Kyungsoo was easily recognizable and as much as he wanted to please his fans, he just can’t enjoy a meal now and then because people would approach him for a picture and autograph.

“I started eating because you’re late.”

Jongin already started on the food when Kyungsoo opened the door. He rushed to his best friend’s side, so excited to share the good news.

“Too close,” Jongin put a hand on Kyungsoo’s forehead and tried to push him away but Kyungsoo didn’t budge.

“Jongin.”

“What?” Jongin continued eating and remained unbothered as his best friend was smiling up to him.

“I have some good news.”

“We’re finally taking that trip to Japan?”

Kyungsoo pouted. They’ve been planning that trip for years now but it always gets canceled. And maybe it will be canceled this year too.

“No.”

“You’re finally giving me all your money.”

Kyungsoo pouted some more. “No.”

“You...won an award?”

Kyungsoo sighed loudly. “No. Would you listen to me first?”

Jongin brought a piece of meat to Kyungsoo’s mouth. The other bit it.

“What’s your good news?”

“I will be starring in a movie with Park Shin Hye and Jo Jung Suk!”

Kyungsoo waited for his best friend to erupt in cheers too. But Jongin just looked at him blankly.

“What the hell? Why are you not excited for me?”

Jongin’s cheeks lifted then he laughed. He pulled his best friend for a hug. “I was just messing with you. I’m so happy for you. It has been your dream to be able to work with them.”

Kyungsoo hugged his best friend back. “Thank you.”

“Did you tell your parents yet?”

“Not yet. I just wanted to tell you first.”

“So what’s the movie about?” Jongin reached for Kyungsoo's plate so he could put some food in it.

“Oh, it’s about this Olympic hopeful who got injured. So his Olympic dreams were shattered. But his former coach and his brother helped him out of his funk so he can compete for the Paralympics.”

“So it’s a sports movie?”

“Technically, it is,” Kyungsoo said in between bites as Jongin was feeding him. “But it’s more of a drama movie, really.”

“Sports movie.”

“Yes.”

“So you have to be fit for the role.”

“What?”

Jongin's hand reached for Kyungsoo’s stomach and pinched his tummy. “Not exactly athlete-like.”

“Stop!” Kyungsoo brushed his hand away. “I forgot about that part. I do have to start working out to look the part.”

Jongin laughed. “You hate working out.”

Kyungsoo glared at this best friend. “You think three months is enough to get me into shape? I also have to attend judo classes.”

“In your case, you need three years.”

“Jongin!”

Jongin laughed again. “If you’re serious about working out, one month is enough.”

“I’m serious about this movie. I should ask Dae to find a gym where I can work out privately.”

“Ah, you wound me, Soo-Soo.”

Kyungsoo hated that nickname. But every time he tells Jongin to stop using that, his best friend would just use it even more.

“I’m a gym instructor and it didn’t even cross your mind to consider me?”

“But do you hold private sessions?”

“We can do it at your place if you’re conscious of going to the gym. You also have several unused workout equipment. Let’s dust them off.”

“But you’ll go easy on me. I don’t want you to go easy on me.”

Jongin snorted. “Oh, babe. I will make you cry on your first day. So deal?”

“Okay. I’ll let you be my instructor.”

They transformed Kyungsoo’s dance room into a makeshift gym. Kyungsoo had the dance room constructed when he was learning tap dancing for a movie. They transferred his treadmill and all his other unused workout equipment to the room as per Jongin’s instructions. Junmyeon approved Kyungsoo’s idea to do his sessions at home because since the news broke out, fans were speculating where Kyungsoo was going to train. If Kyungsoo was going to train.

“I’ll show them,” Kyungsoo spoke to his reflection in the mirror. He was alone in the room as he waited for Jongin to arrive. He was already dressed for his session. Black jogging pants, black shirt, and his favorite black running shoes. He decided to do some stretching as he waited.

“Oh good, you’re doing some stretching. That’s a good mindset to start this session,” Jongin walked in and saw Kyungsoo on the floor trying to reach his toes.

Kyungsoo got up and saw that Jongin was wearing almost similar clothes as him. But Jongin was wearing a gray jacket zipped up to his chin and a gray beanie on his head.

“Was it cold outside?” Kyungsoo asked him.

“What?” Jongin asked back as he was busy removing his watch to place it on the table together with his phone.

“You’re wearing a jacket and a beanie.”

“Oh,” Jongin removed the beanie to comb his slightly wet hair with his fingers then placed back the beanie on his head again. “I jogged here.”

“What? Jongin, we live thirty minutes apart!”

Jongin just gave him a look. “I’m trying to reduce my carbon footprint,” Jongin pumped the sanitizer to his palms and rubbed the gel on his hands. “Shall we start?”

“Fine. I already stretched for five minutes,” Kyungsoo said.

“Hmm,” Jongin only said as he pulled the zipper of his jacket down. He shrugged it off and threw it on a nearby chair. “I highly doubt what you did was proper stretching.”

Kyungsoo just gawked at his best friend. He knew that Jongin was fit but he hadn't seen Jongin in his workout clothes before. The gray dri fit shirt stuck to Jongin’s body like second skin.

“Kyungsoo? Is there a problem?”

“How are you even real?” Kyungsoo said out loud.

Jongin now realized what has been troubling Kyungsoo. Jongin chuckled. “It’s called years of workout, Soo-Soo. And it would be a poor precedent to my clients if I don’t have a fit body when I’m trying to help them be fit.”

Kyungsoo wordlessly walked up to him and poked Jongin’s stomach. “It’s hard,” then he palmed the expanse of Jongin’s chest. “It’s like there’s not an ounce of fat in your body.”

Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrists and pulled his hands down. “Funny what proper diet and exercise can do to your body. Now,” Jongin spun Kyungsoo around until they were facing the mirror. It was now Jongin’s turn to touch Kyungsoo’s body.

Jongin raised Kyungsoo’s arms and rolled his sleeves. He pulled at Kyungsoo’s love handles.

“You want these toned?” Jongin asked. He placed back Kyungsoo’s arms and Jongin moved his hands towards Kyungsoo’s chest. “Maybe here too?” then Jongin’s palms glided down towards Kyungsoo’s stomach. “As much as I love these, these should be gone if you’re going to show off your body,” Jongin said.

Kyungsoo held his breath as he saw Jongin slightly bent behind him so he could reach Kyungsoo’s thighs.

“We need to build up your thigh and leg muscles. I know nothing about judo but it looked like it would be requiring a lot of upper body strength but proper stance and leg strength would be of help,” Jongin said as he straightened behind Kyungsoo. He placed his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and smiled at their reflection. “So, shall we begin?”

It was only then that Kyungsoo let out a breath. They haven’t started yet but Kyungsoo was already sweating.

“Kyungsoo?”

“W-What?”

“Are you having second thoughts?”

“W-What? No, no. It’s just that...after what you just told me, I figured that we have so much to do,” Kyungsoo lied. All he could think about was Jongin’s hands on his body and how good it felt.

Kyungsoo shook his head. He never once fantasized about his best friend. Yes, he knew his best friend was good-looking and has a body of a god but he just hasn’t seen it up close and personal until today. He can’t fantasize about it. They’re friends!

“Kyungsoo?”

“W-What?

“Are you really okay? Your face is really flushed.”

Kyungsoo brought his hands to his face. It was warm. He fanned himself. “Yeah...it’s so hot in here,” Kyungsoo chuckled as he was able to finally command himself to step away from Jongin.

“No, not really. I was just about to tell you that I’ll be turning off the air conditioner once we begin. You might get pneumonia if we don’t,” Jongin walked to the door to turn it off. “So, shall we begin?”

It’s only been fifteen minutes but Kyungsoo can no longer feel his legs. He was sweating so hard and his shirt was already soaked.

“Okay, five-minute break,” Jongin clapped his hands.

“Five minutes?” Kyungsoo panted. He was lying on the floor as soon as Jongin said ‘break’. “More like five hours.”

“Come on, we have only just begun. And we’re not done with the stretching yet.”

“What? That was just stretching? And we’re not even done?”

Jongin laughed as he approached Kyungsoo and sat on the floor beside him. He pulled at Kyungsoo’s shirt. “Wear something fit next time. Don’t wear too loose of a shirt. Try buying those sauna fits.”

“Great. I’ll have Jongdae buy them.”

“Okay, get up now.”

“I’m getting up.”

“No, you’re still lying on the floor,” Jongin said.

“Really? I’ve been telling myself to move. Are my legs not working anymore?”

Jongin laughed again as he pulled Kyungsoo by his hands and held him steady when Kyungsoo wobbled on his feet. They were so close to each other that Kyungsoo can almost count Jongin’s eyelashes.

“You’re already doing great,” Jongin said.

Kyungsoo’s body was aching all over the next day. Every muscle in his body protested even in the slightest movements.

“Kyungsoo, get up!”

“Go away,” Kyungsoo almost wanted to cry when he heard Jongin’s voice. He heard Jongin’s laughter and the bed dipped.

“Wow, you smell so strongly of menthol. Is that your new cologne?” Jongin wrinkled his nose at the strong scent.

“Maybe because my body is covered with pain patches!" Kyungsoo grumbled. “Jongin, I can’t feel my body. What did you do to me?”

Jongin laughed again. “Is it really painful?”

“I can’t even move without groaning,” Kyungsoo said.

“Ah, poor baby,” Jongin said as he lifted the blanket off Kyungsoo’s legs.

“What are you doing?”

“Massaging your legs,” Jongin said as he squeezed Kyungsoo’s legs. “It hurts the first time but after that, it won’t be anymore and you will grow to even like it the more you do it."

“Oh my god, Jongin,” Kyungsoo moaned. “There, there. Yes, just like that.”

“Here?” Jongin kneaded Kyungsoo’s legs then glided towards his thighs. “Here?”

“Yes, there. Harder. Harder, Jongin. Oh my god!”

Kyungsoo was a moaning mess as Jongin continued to massage his aching legs.

“What the hell is happening?”

Junmyeon heard noises in Kyungsoo’s bedroom and he came in to check. Kyungsoo was still on bed while Jongin was on his bedside with his hands on Kyungsoo’s thighs.

“I was massaging his legs since he complained he can no longer feel his body. Turned out he can,” Jongin said.

“Kyungsoo?” Junmyeon asked his talent who was writhing in bed.

“Junmyeon, it feels so good,” Kyungsoo panted.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Junmyeon said abruptly. “I’m going to call a PT or a masseuse or whatever it is you need.”

“Don’t worry, Junmyeon,” Jongin said as he already stood. “Kyungsoo’s just being a whiny baby. Okay, we’ll skip the workout today but we will continue tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Jongin. You can go, Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo said.

“I’m so confused. God, I need Sehun,” Junmyeon muttered before hurriedly leaving the two alone.

“Soo, can I shower here?” Jongin didn’t even wait for a reply as he’s removing his jacket to reveal another very fitting dri fit. “You still have some of my clothes in here, right?”

“Yeah, in the drawer next to mine,” Kyungsoo said as he enjoyed the view before him. Jongin was now completely naked from the waist up. Kyungsoo had the sudden urge to run his hands on that rock hard body. It’s a good thing his body felt like cement as of the moment or he may have just done that.

The next few days were brutal. Jongin didn't go easy on him. But Jongin was right. It hurts the first time but after that, once Kyungsoo had trained his muscles, he could already take it. And he enjoyed it too.

He followed Jongin's advice to wear fitting clothes. Jongdae was only able to buy it the other day. It turned out he bought it one size smaller. But still, Kyungsoo was able to fit into it. Now he's admiring his own body in front of the mirror. It's too early to see the results but he's already excited to see how he'll look.

He grabbed his stomach and pinched the flabby fat. "Can't wait to get rid of you."

He turned to see the other sides of his body and that's how Jongin found him.

"What are you wearing?" Jongin asked as he divested his jacket to the table.

"You told me to wear fitting clothes!"

"Yes, but it looks too constricting. Can you even move in that thing?"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "Yes, I can. Watch!"

Kyungsoo bent down while keeping his legs straight. His fingers touched the floor and he held the position for ten seconds before standing and turning to Jongin with a proud smile.

However, Jongin was just staring at him holding his jacket tightly before him.

"Jongin?"

"I need a glass of water," Jongin said.

"But we have…" Kyungsoo trailed off as Jongin left the room. They already have water jugs by the table.

It took almost ten minutes for Jongin to return.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Kyungsoo was on the floor, legs spread and trying to reach his toes. "I'm almost done with stretching. What will we be trying today?"

"Weights," Jongin said. He placed his jacket on the table again then walked to the back of the room to get the weights. Kyungsoo watched him from the mirror. He wondered why Jongin was already sweating when they hadn't even started.

Kyungsoo was grunting hard. He can already feel his muscles spasming but he must continue. And it doesn't help that Jongin was just standing in front of him, brows creased and lips pursed, just giving him instructions on what to do.

"Lower. Keep your stance. Lower, Kyungsoo!"

"Could you be of help?" Kyungsoo can no longer stand it. He almost wanted to chuck the 20-pound kettlebell at his best friend. He let it go instead, narrowly missing his foot. But Kyungsoo didn't pay much attention to it. He can't understand why his best friend was being a dick to him. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"God," Kyungsoo wanted to scream. "I'm going to ask you again and if you're going to answer like that again, I'm seriously going to throw this kettlebell on your face. So, Jongin, what the hell is your problem?"

Jongin held his gaze then he sighed. He ran a hand to his face.

"Pick up the weight and do it again."

"Jongin, I swear to God --"

"I'll guide you this time," Jongin finally moved and stood behind Kyungsoo.

"Oh, sorry," Kyungsoo said when he hit Jongin's hipbone when he crouched to get the kettlebell. He didn't realize Jongin was standing so close to him.

"Wider," Jongin kicked Kyungsoo's feet apart. Then he placed both hands on Kyungsoo's waist and pushed him lower. "Lower," Jongin breathed.

Kyungsoo caught Jongin's eyes in the mirror. There was so much intensity in his best friend's stare. Kyungsoo almost cowered.

"Straighten your back," Jongin pressed a palm on Kyungsoo's small back while the other hand was on his chest. "Chest out."

Kyungsoo was panting hard. And he was sure it wasn't because of the workout.

Jongin then ran his hands from Kyungsoo's shoulders down to Kyungsoo's forearms. Both their arms were sweating but the contrast of their arms in terms of size almost made Kyungsoo moan.

"God," Kyungsoo closed his eyes and he shook his naughty thoughts away.

"Swing," Jongin whispered in his ear.

Jongin was pressed so close to him and Kyungsoo could feel him.

All of him.

"Hard."

"What?"

"T-This is h-hard," Kyungsoo managed to say. He's fighting himself from leaning back unto Jongin and rub himself on him like a cat.

"Should we shift to a different routine?"

"Yes," Kyungsoo breathed.

They just stared at each other in the mirror for Kyungsoo doesn't know how long. Jongin finally stepped away from him, breaking whatever spell they were under.

"Let's take a break," Jongin said.

"Yes! I, uh, need to use the bathroom."

Kyungsoo rushed out of the room and ran to his bedroom. He leaned against the door when he closed it and closed his eyes as he tried to slow his wilding heart.

"Oh my god!"

Kyungsoo's eyes snapped open. He forgot that Jongdae was in his room assessing how to renovate it.

"Oh my god!" Jongdae pointed towards Kyungsoo's crotch.

Yes, he was hard. That was why he ran away.

"Shut up!" Kyungsoo angrily muttered as he marched towards the bathroom.

"I'll play the music really loud so be loud as you want to be!" Jongdae cried with so much glee.

Kyungsoo wanted to die.

It didn't take longer than Kyungsoo anticipated and he went back to the workout room in fifteen minutes. He was now ready to face Jongin again. What he was not ready for was Jongin being shirtless.

Kyungsoo wanted to die, part two.

"Why are you shirtless?" Kyungsoo asked.

"It was soaked," Jongin stood up and walked towards the back.

"I could go and fetch you a shirt?"

"Don't worry about it. We only have an hour left in our session anyway," Jongin stood by a metal bar they installed in the room. "We will do pull-ups while you're standing on a resistance band."

Kyungsoo looked at the bright-red band at the bottom but still several feet off the floor.

"Are you trying to kill me? You know how much of a traitor my legs are!"

"For someone who had done stunts in his own movies, you're too much uncoordinated," Jongin chuckled. "Come on, Soo-Soo."

"Fine," Kyungsoo sighed and walked towards the metal bar. He tested the resistance band by putting a foot on it. "This is a death machine."

"Don't be afraid to fall, Soo-Soo. I'll be here ready to catch you," Jongin said.

"What does this routine do?"

"To build up body strength. You will be starting your judo training in two weeks so we should build up your body strength. Come on, I'll help you up," Jongin said.

"I think I can do it alone," Kyungsoo moved around Jongin swiftly.

He reached for the metal bar then put his feet on the band one at a time. He wobbled and almost fell. True to his word, Jongin was ready to catch him. But it wasn't necessary as Kyungsoo was able to hold on. But he was struggling to stay still.

"How many...how many pull-ups?"

"Ten. But go higher if you can," Jongin said.

"Here I go," Kyungsoo started.

He was only halfway but his arms and thighs were already shaking. Jongin kept cheering him on until he finally did ten pull-ups.

"How do I get down?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Just step down."

"Are my legs moving down?"

Jongin laughed. Kyungsoo was too adorable.

"I'll help you down," Jongin placed his hands on Kyungsoo's waist and looked up at him. "I'll carry you."

"That won't be necessary."

"I'll carry you," Jongin repeated. "You can let go now."

"Don't let me fall, Jongin."

"I won't, okay? Trust me. Now let go."

Kyungsoo closed his eyes as he let go of the metal bar. He felt his body swing forward but firm hands were wrapped around his thighs.

"See? I told you I'll catch you," Jongin grinned up at him.

Kyungsoo was sure he was blushing if he still wasn't. Jongin's face was just by his crotch. And Jongin's skin was hot under his palms.

"You can put me down, Jongin."

Kyungsoo sighed in relief when he could already feel the floor beneath his feet. But he swayed when Jongin let go of him.

"Whoa," Jongin was quick to grab his arm. "Are you okay?"

"I think so though I want to sit down," Kyungsoo sank to the floor.

"Wasn't that easy?"

Kyungsoo snorted. "You weren't the one doing the pull-ups."

Jongin smirked as he walked towards the metal bar. He climbed up the resistance band and did the pull-ups easily.

Kyungsoo was supposed to be angry but Jongin's taut stomach, glistening chest, and rippling muscles made it hard for him to be mad.

Jongin easily hopped off then approached Kyungsoo and sat beside him and on the floor.

"See?"

"Show off," Kyungsoo muttered.

They haven't done any workout sessions in the coming days since Jongin was covering up for an absent instructor in their gym.

It suited Kyungsoo better so he can start to sort his feelings. He can no longer deny it. He was very much attracted to his best friend. But he's scared because it will ruin everything they have.

His phone pinged and Kyungsoo checked what the notification was. It was an Instagram post from Jongin. Kyungsoo has a secret and private account and he follows Jongin in there and turned his notifications on.

Kyungsoo almost choked on his saliva. Jongin was doing the salmon ladder in all his naked glory. He wasn't really naked but he was shirtless. And Kyungsoo suddenly remembered how Jongin felt under his hands.

Kyungsoo doesn't know how many times he has watched the twenty-second video.

"Dae, how do you download a video?"

"Why? Are you gonna download porn?"

"Ha, ha. No seriously. How?"

Jongdae climbed up the bed beside him and looked at whatever Kyungsoo was looking at.

"It _is_ porn," Jongdae said.

"It's just Jongin working out."

"To you, that's porn," Jongdae pointed out.

"Shut up," Kyungsoo blushed and Jongdae didn't miss that.

"When are you going to confess to him?" Jongdae asked.

"What?" Kyungsoo tried to sound innocent.

"God, how did you even win Best Actor with that lousy acting? Kyungsoo, everyone in this household knows you like your best friend."

"Of course I like him. He's my best friend."

"Like as in you wanna run your tongue on his abs."

"That sounds disgusting," Kyungsoo squirmed. He was glad that he was bundled up in a blanket. But damn Jongdae for not missing anything.

"You're getting hard just thinking about him. Just ask him for the video, he'll gladly send it to you," Jongdae said.

And right on cue, Jongin sent him a message. It was a video, three minutes long. Jongin doing the salmon ladder, just like his post. Only the video he sent Kyungsoo was longer.

 _To inspire you to workout even if I'm not there_ , the following message read.

"Ahw, to inspire you," Jongdae cooed.

"Dae, this will change everything! My feelings for him will ruin everything we have."

"It won't."

"How sure are you?"

"A hundred percent," Jongdae said with so much confidence. "That guy is in love with you."

"What? Don't be absurd!"

"I'm not! Ask anyone! I knew it from the first time I met him. Kyungsoo, that guy looks at you like you're the most priceless treasure there is!"

"Stop filling my head with delusions, Dae."

"I am not!" Jongdae said. "Look, yes, I get it. He's your best friend and he cares a lot for you. But he stood by, understood your job, never once put you in a bad situation unlike your some other best friends and he really puts you first. And do you know how I know he loves you more than a friend?"

"How?"

"He never had a relationship."

"He said he was busy," Kyungsoo replied quietly.

"We always make time for the people we love. And that's what he did to you. Even if he was busy, he always has time for you. If that's not love, then I don't know what is."

Kyungsoo looked at his phone and scrolled through Jongin's messages to him.

"Plus he sends you very exclusive and steamy videos. He wants you too, Kyungsoo. I'm sure of it."

Kyungsoo was tossing and turning in bed. With Jongdae's words, he can no longer look at his best friend the same. If all of Jongdae's words were true, then his best friend has been in love with him from the start. And Kyungsoo didn't even notice.

He dialed Jongin's number but the other one wasn't answering. They were supposed to meet for their session but he doesn't know how to face his best friend now. So he sent a message to Jongin and told him he wasn't feeling well.

He was just on his way to the kitchen when he heard Jongin's voice. Kyungsoo quickly hid behind a column.

"Slow down," Sehun told the flustered and disheveled guy before him.

"Kyungsoo said he wasn't feeling well and I just rushed here. Is he okay? How is he? What happened to him?"

Sehun was confused. As far as he knew, his boss was just lazing around in his bed. Sehun looked at the state of Jongin. He was only wearing one shoe.

"You forgot your other shoe," Sehun said.

"What?" It was only when Jongin realized he ran all the way to Kyungsoo's house in one shoe. "Never mind that. How is he? Is he in his room?"

Kyungsoo debated whether he should run to his room or hide.

"Junmyeon took him to see a doctor," Sehun suddenly said.

"What?"

"Don't worry. It isn't serious. It's just a precaution."

"God, was I pushing him too far?"

Kyungsoo's heart ached at the sound of Jongin's voice breaking.

"Give him a little credit, Jongin. He's stronger than you think."

"No...what I meant...I may have been coming on him too strong. And I...oh god, I thought he was avoiding me so I gave him space. I didn't realize he was feeling unwell. Oh god, I'm such an idiot."

"Jongin, if there's a martyr for one-sided love, your picture will be beside it. Why don't you confess?"

"He just sees me as a friend, Sehun."

"So your plan was… what, seduce him?"

"It was a dumb plan. Now he's probably sick because I pushed him too hard."

"There, there, everything will be alright. I'll tell him you came by to check on him. Do you want to come inside? We have the same shoe size, right?"

"No, it's fine. Just tell him...just tell him to call me when he's okay."

Sehun finally closed the door.

"You can come out now," he called Kyungsoo. "He ran without one shoe just to see if you're okay. Now, if you still can't see how much he loves you then you are stupid."

"Thank you, Sehun," Kyungsoo said.

"Don't thank me. Looks like I'm winning."

"What?" Kyungsoo was confused at first. "You were betting on us?"

"All of us were betting on you two," Sehun smirked before leaving a fuming Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo waited. He had sent the message twenty minutes ago. Any minute now.

His door opened and Jongin rushed inside.

"Oh, thank god, you're okay," Jongin almost collapsed with relief on Kyungsoo's bed.

Kyungsoo reached out and touched Jongin's hair. It was wet and Jongin was panting hard. He must've run towards his house again. But at least he had both shoes on.

"How are you feeling?" Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo moved to make space for Jongin on the bed. Then he patted it.

"Sit beside me," Kyungsoo said softly.

Jongin took off his shoes and climbed beside Kyungsoo. When he was comfortable, Kyungsoo leaned towards him and rested his head on Jongin's shoulder.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo reached for Jongin's hands and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm sorry, Jongin."

"What?"

"I lied. I was here yesterday. When you came by. I was here when you spoke to Sehun."

"What? So you heard --"

"I heard everything."

"Kyungsoo, please --"

"No, Jongin. Let me talk."

Kyungsoo took a deep breath as he continued playing with Jongin's hands.

"I'm sorry if I didn't know. Yes, it's true that I only looked at you as a friend and nothing more. I thought it was just that. That we were just friends. But you've stayed with me and your faith in me never wavered once despite the many chances that it could've been. I wasn't always present in your life but you have always been present in mine. How did I ever get so lucky? But lately, I have seen this other side of you. And I have been so blind. I have the hottest and most gorgeous man in my life and I wasn't able to see it. Until you've become the subject of my dreams and fantasies and my god, I felt terrible for thinking of you like that. But I couldn't help it. You're just too damn attractive. I don't know if it was just lust or I want you more than just your body. And it confused my heart and I…"

"Is your heart still confused?"

"What?"

"You said I made your heart confused. Is it still confused?"

"No."

"And what does your heart say now?"

Kyungsoo straightened so he could look Jongin in the eyes.

"That I want more than just your friendship. That I want you more than just your body."

Kyungsoo didn't know who moved first but he was melting in Jongin's arms as they kissed with much fervor.

Tongues, sucking, panting, moaning. Kyungsoo knew how loud and lewd he must have sounded but he didn't care. He had waited long for this moment. He can't imagine how Jongin must be feeling.

Jongin laid Kyungsoo flat on the bed and he was sucking on his neck.

"Jongin…"

Jongin pushed himself up. "Do you want me to stop?"

To answer Jongin's question, Kyungsoo pulled at Jongin's shirt until he managed to pull it off Jongin's body completely. Then he roamed his palms on Jongin's bare torso.

"I can't believe I get to have all of you for myself. And only myself," Kyungsoo whispered.

Jongin guided Kyungsoo's hand so it rested on where his heart was beating fast.

"I only belong to you. I've always belonged to you."

Kyungsoo smiled fondly. Then Jongin groaned above him when Kyungsoo's other hand glided downward towards Jongin's bulge. He always knew Jongin was huge but he didn't realize he was that huge. Now he was feeling shy as he retracted his hand.

Jongin chuckled and kissed Kyungsoo's blushed cheeks. Then he pecked Kyungsoo's lips.

"I love you, Kyungsoo."

"Jongin…"

"No, don't. It's okay. You don't have to say it back."

Kyungsoo pulled Jongin down so he could kiss him instead.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kyungsoo nodded. "I heard it hurts the first time?"

Jongin can't help but laugh. "Yes."

"But I also heard I will get to enjoy more, especially when done often."

Jongin's smile turned predatory and it turned Kyungsoo on. Kyungsoo's one lucky ass as he's the only one who will witness all of Jongin's sexy expressions.

Kyungsoo did the right thing asking all his housemates to leave for the night as he was screaming Jongin's name all through the night.

It was supposed to be a secret. They were careful for it not to leak out.

But somehow, some fans still managed to take a picture of Kyungsoo in judogi. They kept the costume fitting a secret but some fans still managed to find it out.

His picture went viral seconds after it came out. They didn't do any damage control as there weren't really any damages done. But Kyungsoo was still put off.

Kyungsoo was grumbling about it to Jongin and his boyfriend just grunted in response. They've been at it for hours and Jongin was bone tired. Turned out Kyungsoo had more stamina for sexercise than actual exercise.

"Well, at least I looked good," Kyungsoo said as he looked at his phone again. "Most of the comments say they admired my dedication to become fit for the role."

"You can't take credit for that alone," Jongin mumbled, almost sounding asleep.

"True," Kyungsoo placed back his phone on the table then turned in bed so he could place kisses on Jongin's chest.

The hand on Kyungsoo's ass tightened in warning.

"Damn your stamina. I'm too tired, love," Jongin said.

Kyungsoo laughed on his neck.

They've been dating for four months now and they immediately announced the relationship a few days after they became official. Many were overjoyed while some fans were accusing Kyungsoo of deceiving them. Most of the said fans were shippers, pairing him off to his co-stars, men and women alike. Even when Kyungsoo was very vocal about him being gay. But at least it was now out in the open and he got to freely hug and kiss Jongin in public any time he wants.

And maybe he even wanted to flaunt that he has the hottest boyfriend ever.

"Soo-Soo," Jongin warned again as his boyfriend continued nipping at his neck.

"Hmmm, maybe I was wrong."

"About?"

"Maybe I was just after your body after all."

Kyungsoo heard a growl and suddenly he was pinned down on the bed.

"I know you're just trying to rile me up."

"Is it working?" Kyungsoo asked coyly.

Jongin's answer was pressing his hard-on on Kyungsoo's thighs.

"God, I love you," Kyungsoo moaned as Jongin started to spread his legs.

"You love my body," Jongin pointed out.

"True," Kyungsoo said. "I love you, Kim Jongin."

And those were the words Kyungsoo kept screaming all night.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
